You Belong With Me V2
by liTTlE-MisS-trOuBleSomE
Summary: Another version of a Nejiten fic to the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Enjoy! Song-fic!


You Belong With Me 

Hi everyone! I'm back with yet another story about Nejiten to the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. I just love this couple so much and this is my all time favorite song! I just had to combine the two together!!!! So here it is! It's loosely based on the music video again but has a different story.

**Also, this story is very random and very rushed. Dont' blame me. Blame my inability to write fanfiction after a long time. Dont worry though, I'll be accepting flames for this story no problem. I won't be surprised if many people don't like it. It's not even one of my favourites...**

**Be warned!** Haruka (my OC) will still be somewhat evil in this.

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Tenten put down the phone. She had just called her parents in China and they had told her some very devastating news. She decided to take a walk outside and when she opened the door to her small apartment, she saw Neji coming down the hall. Suddenly, it's as if the whole hallway heated up twenty degrees. Then Tenten saw Neji's darkened face.

"Did you fight again?" Tenten asked curiously. Neji just nodded. "Come in then, and we'll make some hot chocolate." Neji obeyed and stepped into Tenten's apartment.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Tenten knew this routine all too well. Neji would come in and talk about his problems with his girlfriend to her. Then Tenten would remind him about how much he loves the head cheerleader, Haruka, and he should go make up with her before it's too late. Neji would agree and the next day, they'd be attached at the hip again. It was always the same way. It had been this way ever since three years ago, when Neji first started to date Haruka. Whenever they'd have a fight, Neji would come to Tenten for words for comfort and then he'd be okay with Haruka…for about a week or so.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Haruka and Neji's relationship might have been a bit uneasy, but Tenten never questioned hers and Neji's relationship. They were best friends and childhood buddies. Neji had the penthouse suite in her apartment complex. He had moved out a few years ago, as his uncle says it will help him develop character. Tenten really never understood how she and Neji ever became friends. Neji was top of his classes, the MVP for the basketball team, and he was dating Haruka. Tenten was just plain old geeky Tenten. Nothing like the beautiful Haruka.

Tenten was glad, though, because she got to be so close to Neji. Neji may have considered her as a best friend and little sister, but Tenten has never thought that way. From the first moment she saw him, she had really liked him…in a way that a friend shouldn't like another friend. By the time that she was 13, Tenten had realized a very important fact.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

She loves Neji

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

"Can't you stop this Tenten?" Ino asked in a panic, gripping onto her friend's arm like she would disappear any second.

"I can't stop it Ino. Really I've tried, but they're stubborn and they are my parents." Tenten said, trying to get out of Ino's killer grip.

"What are you going to do now Tenten…I mean…about Neji? You're going to tell him aren't you?" Sakura asked and she tried comforting Hinata, who was crying at Tenten's news.

"I'm going to make sure he lives his happily ever after…even if it's not with me." Tenten said. They four girls gathered into a tight group hug.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Tenten sighed. It had been four days since she had told her friends. They had been upset but they still said that they were going to throw her a party. Hinata and gone with Ino to go buy some food while Sakura went down to the corner store to grab a couple of drinks. Tenten was just setting up for their big sleepover when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" yelled Tenten. She flung open the door to find Neji standing out there.

"It's over Tenten…for real this time…" Neji said as he buried his head into his hands.

"Hot chocolate?" Tenten invited. As usual, Neji complied.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"And that's what happened." Neji said as he told Tenten the whole story.

"So?" Tenten said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Is that all you can say?" Neji yelled, suddenly very upset. "Haruka was cheating on me! It means I'm not good enough for her! You've always had the advice Tenten now tell me what I should do please!" Now he was sounding desperate. "I need to get her back. I love her." Tenten remained silent, hot chocolate in hands, looking at him with curious brown eyes.

"Forget it. I'll do this on my own. I don't know what's been with you lately. All you've been doing is avoiding me. You can't even help me with a little thing now. I don't know why I even considered you like my little sister." Neji said, briskly walking to the door and slamming it.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

"Tenten! We're back!" Sakura said. No one opened the door. Sakura tried turning the door knob and realized it was opened. They opened the door to find Tenten sitting on the sofa, her head down facing the hot chocolate in her hands as tears fell into the cup of warm liquid.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

It was the day after the fight with Tenten as Neji drove his car up to the driveway. He was just getting out of his car when he spotted Haruka and the new guy. It looked like they were arguing and then Haruka pushed him. He got up and left and she yelled at him to get back here. He ignored her. She turned around and immediately spotted Neji.

"Neji-kun! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! He had manipulated me into thinking that I loved him. Please Neji-kun! I want to be your girlfriend again. I love you." Haruka said as she ran up to him and cling to him. He stayed unmoved.

"Neji-kun?" Haruka asked. Neji looked at Haruka. She had said it didn't she? She loves him…but why didn't it feel right?

" I need time Haruka. I'm sorry." Neji said as he shoved her off of him and got back into his car. He drove all the way his friend Sasuke's house, still thinking about what Haruka had said. When he got there, he noticed Tenten's car there. Neji shut the engine off, got out of the car and rang the doorbell. The servants let him in and he asked them where Sasuke and Tenten were. The servants told him that Tenten wasn't here but Sasuke was in the living room with a bunch of people.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

"-so she decided to make him hate her so that he could live without her support and finally mend all his problems with Haruka himself. She couldn't be there to help him anymore so she at least wanted him to be able to live his happily ever after. You guys weren't there but I heard from Tenten that he had yelled some really hurtful things to her. It was something like being a little sister and loving Haruka. How could he do that when she obviously loves him-" At this point, Shikamaru had clamped Ino over his mouth. Ino pulled it off. "What?" she said as she turned to look at what Shikamaru was looking at.

Neji was standing at the doorway with a look of shock on his face. Tenten loved him? How could Tenten love him? He had always treated her like a little sister, protecting her and caring for her. He went to her to look for comfort so he was very upset when she had started to ignore him these past few days. He thought back to all of the times that Tenten was there for him, and realized that she there more than Haruka ever was. He thought back to all the memories he had with Tenten, and then he realized something.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_He was in love with Tenten._

"Where is she?" he asked the group of six.

"Her parents wanted her back in China for an arranged marriage so she's at the airport…Neji-nii!" Hinata yelped at said boy ran out of the house.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand. When they got outside, Neji was already speeding down the road.

"You have to wait for me Tenten." He thought privately, as he increased the speed of his car.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me _

Neji arrived at the airport in record time. He hurried out of his car and headed into the airport. Unfortunately, KIA was very big. He looked at the board with all the departure times and realized that Tenten's plane was leaving in three minutes.

"Tenten!" he yelled as he rushed to the gate that Tenten was boarding at.

Tenten looked at her watch again. It was time to go. She had told her friends to not come to the airport because it would just create more waterworks. She sighed. It was never fun leaving alone. She got up and headed towards the gate. She took one more longing look at Konoha before boarding.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Neji arrived at the gate but it was empty. A nearby departure board showed that Tenten's flight had taken off. Neji stood there, trying to catch his breath. He had lost her. She was never coming back.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he whispered as he looked at the plane that was slowly getting further and further away.

**If you like tragadies, stop reading here. If you want to see the rest, by all means, keep reading! **

* * *

............................

......................

.................

......................

...........................

"But I did." Neji turned around and behind him stood Tenten, her carry-on bag next to her feet on the floor.

"Tenten? But how? I thought you were gone." Neji said as he crossed the short distance to her and held her hands.

"I had stepped into the gates…and then I heard you call my name." She replied, blushing. "Kind of stupid right." Neji shook his head.

"I love you Tenten."

"I-I love you too Neji." With this, Neji kissed Tenten. Tenten smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as Neji wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer, promising himself to never let go again.

* * *

**GAH!!!!! I'm drowning!!!! I'm drowning in fluff!! LoL. This is not usually my style of writing but it was a spur of the moment thing and I really wanted to do a quick oneshot of Nejiten before I went back to updating my big stories. I have a couple of new ideas in mind too, but I won't start on them until I get these ones done first. I hope you enjoy this very short fanfic. **

**I'll be updating soon so keep on the lookout! **

**_Littlemisstroublesome _**


End file.
